The Dating Game!
by Powerbluegirl
Summary: Tom traps the senior officers into a practical joke, AGAIN! R/R


Sit back and you'll hear the tale   
Of a really cool little ship  
They got lost in the Delta Quadrant  
Without any friends (what a rip!)  
They killed some 8472's   
And survived without the stinkin' Borg  
The Captain cannot lose  
(Well of course, what'd you expect!?)  
There is Chakotay  
Kes  
The Doctor too!  
Janeway and her crew tried & true  
We can't forget that old Tom Paris!  
Along with Torris, Tuvok, and oh yeah, Nelix  
Well there is that 7, and the occasional ensign...  
But enough about that.....  
HERE ON UPN!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. But then again, none of us do. We are all alone.... in the tapestry of life.....hee hee  
  
The Dating Game!!!!!!  
  
Our faithful characters have yet again been lured into one of Tom's practical jokes. They found themselves trapped in the holodeck.  
  
Tom: hee hee! Are you guys gunna like this!  
  
All: SHUT UP TOM!!!!!!  
  
Tom: And now, it's time for........  
  
*The program activates, and they're all standing on a stage covered in huge hippie colored daisies*  
  
Janeway: TOM!!!!! What is thi-  
  
An overhead voice comes on and blurs out Janeways screams.  
  
*And now it's time for....................THE DATING GAME*  
  
All: The what?  
  
*With your host.......TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM PARIS!*  
  
Tom: Thank you thank you! And now let us meet, our dare devil bachelors!   
  
All of a sudden, Harry, Chakotay, and the Doctor all find themselves sitting on stools behind a screen.  
  
Tom: Meet, bachelor #1  
  
Harry: Uh, Tom?  
  
Tom: And bachelor # 2   
  
Chakotay: Oh God.  
  
Tom: And last but certainly not least, our suave little man, bachelor #3!!!!!  
  
Doctor: What does he mean, little?   
  
Tom: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for........that fine woman,  
KATHRYN JANEWAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janeway is in a tight red dress with high heels and her hair down in curls.  
  
Janeway: Tom, I swear to God I wi-  
  
Tom: Yes, yes sit right over here young lady! Now lets start THE DATING GAME!  
  
Tom: Bachelor #1, If you were trapped on a dessert island with no means of transportation and all you had was her, what would you do?  
  
Harry: Well, first thing I'd need were some sticks to build a fire. Then I would search the island for any food. An edible plant maybe. Then-  
  
Tom: Harry, I think your missing the point.  
  
Harry: huh?  
  
Tom: Um, bachelor #2 same question.  
  
Chakotay: Do you think I'm actually gunna answer that?  
  
Tom: Sure! Doesn't every sucker?  
  
Chakotay: Well, check the logs about 4 years ago, you'll see what we did alone on that planet with that disease.  
  
Tom: Okay, we will.  
  
Chakotay: huh?  
  
Tom: Roll em'!  
  
A big screen rolls down from the ceiling. Everyone is kind of awe struck at what is happening, they didn't actually expect Tom to check the sensors.  
The screen shows the scene with Chakotay telling "the ancient legend" about the angry warrior in the episode, "Resolutions" Everyone stares dumbly except Tom who is rolling on the stage roaring with laughter.  
  
Tom: Well! So THAT'S what you'd do eh' commander? BA HA HA HA!!!!!!!  
  
Chakotay: Tom-   
  
Tom: Okay, on with bachelor #3, Okay #3, If you could only say one more thing to Kathryn before you, eh, died, what would it be?  
  
Doctor: I would say that it was a pleasure serving under her command, and that she's a fine Captain!  
  
Tom: Oh God. Well Janeway, time to take your pick! Will it be..... Bachelor # 1!  
  
Harry: Oh please pick me!  
  
Tom: Bachelor #2!  
  
Chakotay: Well, it would be an honor if she chose me.....  
  
Tom: Or Bachelor #3!  
  
Doctor: Oh please. I'm a hologram not a- a- I can't think of a clever punch line!  
  
Janeway: You know I would never, ever, EVER  
  
Tom: I'll give you all my replicator rations so you can have extra coffee.....  
  
Janeway: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ALRIGHT! Since I have NO idea who which of you were....*a hint of sarcasm in her voice* ummmmm #2!  
  
Chakotay: Oh this is the happiest day of my- hey wait a minute......  
  
Janeway: Oh, it was YOU Chakotay?   
  
Tom: BA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, computer, end program!  
  
The entire deck went blank as all but Chakotay and Janeway started to exit the holodeck.  
  
Tom: You two were hysterical! Another one of my jokes goes down in history again!  
  
Tom runs out of the holodeck in absolute hysteria along with Harry and the Doctor slightly sagging out the door behind him.  
  
Chakotay: Did you really not know it was me?  
  
Janeway: Course I knew it was you! Who else has a voice like yours!?   
  
She pecked him on the check and burst into a run out the holodeck after Tom.  
  
Chakotay: *sigh* I love my job!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
